Vikki and Gale, Illegal love
by Sean pizza
Summary: Two rivaling tribes live in a gigantic mountain forever battling and killing but when one of each species of tribe gets trapped and the only way to get out is to help one-another, they discover that there is more to the Zangooses and Sevipers that meets the eye.


Now before I begin this story I must say that it took me a hell of a lot of time to make this so if you aren't going to say any helpful comments then I don't reccomend this story. Now I hope you all enjoy this, have fun, and of course...

 _ **F*CK YOU NATHAN FROM SCHOOL!**_

* * *

It was foretold, that there would be two pokemon that were called: The Peace Bringers. These two would finnaly put an end to the rivalry of the Sevipers and Zangooses. In the end there would be only one side remaining. The Peace Bringers have also have predicted to have two unmatchable powers, giving them omnipotence-like abilities.

 **GALE'S POV**

Perhaps I should explain who I am. My name is Gale, I am a level 34 Zangoose living in the Twisted mountains. I live with my tribe in harmony, well, not really harmony. As you might know; Zangoose and Sevipers have been in a continuos rivalry from the beggining of time. And it is just the tribe's luck that a pack of Seviper live in the same mountain. The mountains are kindof like a big maze so neither tribe knows the exact location of the enemy. When we come in contact with them, well, we both always fight.

It used to be a working society, untill I knew. I was one of the Peace Bringers.

It was today. Me and my father were exploring the caves searching for a special gem; which gave an ability that our people could learn to use against the Seviper. It was located in the Highest part of the mountain, easy in sight when close to. There was one problem though, the move could also be tought to a Seviper. We were just unsure if they knew about it already.

"Son, we're close to the place that we have located the gem." "Alright, let's go get it before those vile serpents get it first." "Agreed." Said his dad.

 **VIKKI'S POV**

I didn't want to go. The mission seemed too dangerous to risk, but the tribe wanted that gem. You see, we live in the dark part of the mountain where the resources are limited. So we have to be aware and careful for almost always. Even though we seem poor we are still strong fighters. It seems a bit gross that our species likes the taste of Zangoose blood but, It just tastes so sweet and fresh in our mouths, but what disgusts me is that my kind still drinks the blood of the Zangoose, way after death. even though I hate them, I fell sorry a bit for them, only a tiny bit.

Anyway, the mission is to retrieve a certain gem that is stored in the higher part of the mountain. The gem Is supposed to give our species a cool power that we can use against those horrid, well... I dont even know what they are! We just have to get It!

"Sister, the gems are just 1 mile away, let's go!." "Yes, we are close to victory."

I can see it. It looks stunning to our bright red eyes. It is a massive dome shaped clearing, covered with dazzling yellow gemstones. The floor is a sparkling golden crystal colour illuminating the whole area. It just looked amazing.

"Vikki! Get down, someone's coming." Said one of the tribe members.

 **GALE'S POV**

As we enter the marvellous diamond covered room many of us gaze at it's magnificence. After a bit of gazing, a few of us start to dig out the precious rock. "We hit the jackpot! After we finish here we will win the war and rain triumphant!" Says one of them.

 _"Not if we have our say!"_ Says a mysterious voice, soon followed with an ambush full of Sevipers!

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

It was just complete chaos. There was poison, electricity and blood launching everywhere! But it had to end, it ended not the way either of them wanted. As one of the Sevipers hurled themselfs at a Zangoose preparing a poison tail, it was so eager to win. But the Zangoose was faster. It dodged the attack, but then the poison tail landed on the thin gem floor. Soon after they all heard a crack, then another, and another. They all stopped to look down at the floor which was now fractured. "Oh crap". Said one of the Zangoose. They all ran for their lives as the floor cracked between them. Unfortunately, one Seviper and one Zangoose seemed to be too slow. The floor collapsed underneath them. They both fell down into the chasm below. All that matters remained was a collapsed floor, a broken dome and two species damning the other for them losing their kin.

 **GALE'S POV**

I wake up. I... I'm alive! I seem, to be lying on the edge of an underground lake. The water must have breaked my fall. As I get up I feel a horrid pain in my arm. I look over at it. I see a yellow gem stabbed into my right arm, now glowing. I feel more pain when I take it out. It must have been one of them from the cave. Re-gaining my strength I stand myself up.

As I turn around looking for a way to get out to my surprise, I see an unconscious Seviper laying on the ground. I walk over to It to see why it is squealing in pain, when I haven't even attacked it yet. I see a yellow gem sticking into its neck, similar to the one in my arm. It keeps squirming and wimping and it is getting annoying, but if I wanted to kill it I would want it to be fair. I grab hold of the sharp gem and pull it out. I hear a devilish hiss come out of its mouth. As it stands up, it takes one look at me and frowns. "Greedy Zangooses!" It shouts at my face. "We were there first! The gems would be ours if you hadn't interfered!" "INTERFERED!? You and your stupid tribe cracked the floor and now we can't get them anymore!" I shouted back. "Why YOU..." It began before fainting onto the ground. I was just about to finish it off but I was stopped. "Do not harm her." Says a voice. "Okay firstly, who are you? Let me kill it. And secondly, IT'S A 'HER?'" I say to it. "Yes smartass, but that is irrelevant right now. Let's get down to business. First order of business, both of you must get out, together. Second order of business, there is a way out." "There is? Show me it!" "Not unless she comes with you." "Bullsh*t! She's a Seviper!" "Yes, I can see that. Now get going off down that corridor! And if you or her is not there or dead I will shut off the exit. You have twenty days to make it right." Says the voice before it dissapears, like it was never there.

I am annoyed by it forcing me to do this but it has control of the exit. With a empty brain and a now sleeping Seviper, I decide to build a fire. I scavenge whatever wood I could find and light it with two Flint stones.

 **VIKKI'S POV**

I awaken. I am lying on the ground next to a hot, warm fire. Felling cold I slither up next to it to warm up. "I see you're awake, serpent." Says a voice. I turn to see a male Zangoose sitting just metres away from me, warming his hands by the fire. "What the!? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HORRID THING." I shout at it. "Oh do zip it Seviper, I've had enough problems for one day." It says. "What are you doing here, where am I?" "Not sure, we fell a fair distance. Anyway, eat." Says the Zangoose before shoving a cooked magikarp into my face. " I'm not going to eat this." "Eat or starve." It replies. Now agitated, I guess I have to eat. I bite into my fish feeling it's flesh slide down my throat. Surprisingly it tastes pretty good. Before I know it I am eating away at it like a pack of arcanine. "Well you ate that fast. I guess we should get some rest." "Why am I listening to you? Why don't I just kill you now?" I reply. "Someone want's both of us alive, someone with immense powers. I would have killed you earlier if he hadn't protested". He then lays to the side and drifts off. This would be the perfect chance. Obviously the Zangoose and his mind boggled from the fall. I will kill him now. I raise my sharp tail ready to strike, except... I don't. A voice says to me: "Don't kill him. You are both important. He is not crazy, I have the power to decide whether you live or not. So choose wisely." In now anger, I lower my tail. I will give it one day. If he has a good reason for why I shouldn't rip his skull out then I will take it. I roll to the side and go to sleep.

DAY 1

I am woken by a hard kick followed along with a "Get up lazy serpent". We both gather whatever items we can find around the remnants of the cave we are in and start going down the tunnel. We don't talk, we don't want to talk to the enemy, but I was getting super bored so eventually I asked it: "Do you have a name? Or are your kind too stupid to have any?" "What about you?" "Fine, my name is Vikki." "Well Vikki, it's an absolute disgrace to meet you, I'm Gale." "Well it is horrid to meet you Gale." I say with a sinister grin still keeping my sarcasm.

We keep walking for about an hour untill we get to a huge trench. Before we can take the sight in, we hear: "If you want to get to the other side, you must answer my riddle." "Says who?" I ask it. Then we see a rather tall Haxorus step out from the darkness to greet us. "Says I. Now, What can you see, and move, but does not have a shadow? That is my riddle."

I think... And think... And think... I... I just can't figure it out. It's so hard! How am I supposed to figure this out!? "Too easy, but I'll let you figure it out first serpent." Says Gale. "I hate you." I snare back at him. "Well then Zangoose, if you have figured it out then tell me." Says the Haxorus. Gale then whispers something into the dragon type's ear which makes him nod then smile. "Correct, well, can your Seviper friend figure it out too?" "Firstly we are not friends, Secondly Sevipers are too dim-witted to think about riddles!" He says with a smirk. I then give him a slap In the face when he says this. He shoots a frown at me thinking that I should pay for that, but he deserved it.

Goodness, this is difficult. Come on Vikki! What can you move and look at but doesn't have a shadow!? Wait... Doesn't have a shadow... Doesn't have a...shadow. "It's a shadow!" I shout out. "Hm, Impressive Seviper, you have both answered it correctly." Said the Haxorus. He then went over to the edge of the cliff and beckoned us to come near him. He snapped his fingers once then said: "Have a safe trip." "What do you mean? Where is the bridge or whatever!?" I reply. The Pokemon then started to walk to the chasm, getting closer to the edge. I thought that he was gonna jump, and he did. I called to him don't! But he didn't fall, he was floating in mid air, or more like standing on it. "The bridge is the answer. Because the bridge 'IS' a shadow."

"That's... Wierd. Are you sure it is safe?" "It's perfectly secure." It replies. I decide to trust it. Sure enough when I slithered out into the open space of the long chasm, I didn't fall. I get a feeling of worry as I look down past the invisible bridge into the endless pit below. I feel a whole lot better when I get to the other side. "I... am never crossing that bridge again!" I say to the smirking Haxorus. "Just one question, why are you traveling together? As far as I'm concerned Zangoose and Seviper have been enemies!" Says it. "Believe me, I don't want to do this?" I reply.

We keep walking (or in my case slithering) for about 40 more minutes until we decide to stop. We set up camp and make a fire. I take one look at the Zangoose and think; "I hate him." Not only is he smarter than my regular I.Q, but he just really pisses me off. I just want these 19 days more to end.

DAY 2

Nothing much happens on this day except for walking, thinking of ways to kill each other and, well, more walking. The day stops when we set up another camp and eventually drift off.

DAY 3

What happened today made me hate him more. I was just sleeping, thinking about going back home when, Just cold all over myself causing my eyes to snap open to find myself soaking in water. "WHAT THE FURRET!?" I scream out loud. "Wake up sleepy head!" Says a smirking Zangoose. I give him a hard punch in the arm as I try to shake the water off of me.

We continue down the long tunnels of the mountain when we come to a halt. The path is blocked by a humongous bolder in the way. "Oh come on! Really?" Says Gale. "How do you suppose we get around this Vikki?" "Your the smartass, you figure it out!" "Well, neither of us know water or grass attacks so we can't demolish it so, we'll have to push it." "Push it?! But I don't have arms." "Use your head, literally." We begin to try to move the bolder with all our might when all of a sudden, it starts to roll. The path is now visible and the bolder rolls into a little hole to the side of the track. "Well, that was easy. " Said Gale. We walk (or slither in my case) for a couple of metres untill we hear: "Uuuooohhh! WHO WAKES ME FROM MY SLUMBER!?" We turn around to see the boulder shift and shake till it turns out to be a Golem, and an angry Golem I might add. We do the only smart thing we could do at this time, RUN (or again slither fastly away again in my case)! This is one of the worst possible things I've been in! We might not outrun it. We could get squashed! It just almost catches up to use when my luck comes back. I see a hole in the floor about 100 metres away from us. I don't care if the running Zangoose beside me sees it or not but I'm going for it! He then leaps into the hole as I do as well, just in time. We drop for about 10 metres till we hit the ground, looking up at a now screaming golem, angry that it can't fit. We just lay there doing...well...nothing...untill, the Zangoose starts to laugh. He is just laughing his head off not hesitating to stop. I can't help it, I eventually burst out in laughter too. I don't know why I'm laughing but we just find something really, really funny. It gradually stops becoming amusing after 3 minutes. We both sit up. "That was fun." Says Gale. "Are you kidding!? We almost died!" "I know!" The Zangoose says with a small chuckle. "I'll never understand your kind." I say to him.

We both just sit, staring at the fire I made. It's pretty good, not the strongest fire I've made, but, good. We both don't say anything. We just nibble on a couple of berries. "Want to hear a story?" He asks. "Why?" "Well I'm bored and I see you are too, so yes or no?" "Fine, good point. But if you put the words 'Lavender' or 'Town' in my face I'm going." "Alright." He says. "Once there was a small Tepig living in the world of Unova. His dream was to meet a powerful trainer and to train with him to beat the elite four. And as he wished his dream came true. A trainer by the name of Sean came to meet him. They then decided to become trainer and Pokemon. They fought their way through all the gyms untill they finally got to Iris. Now fighting along with a Zebstrika, Golduck, Haxorus, Cofigarus and a Terrakion, you know what happened?" "What happened?" I ask him. "They failed." "That was a bad ending." "My childhood was a bad ending." He replies "When I was a young Zangoose, something bad happened. Now I tell story's with a horrid ending." Before I can ask him why he drifts off to sleep. I thought that was weird. I try to forget about it when I drift off myself.

DAY 4

I wake up. I look across to see Gale still sleeping. Now is my time for revenge. I grab a bucket, go over to the river nearby and scoop up a big amount of it and carry it over to the Zangoose. "This will be fun." I think to myself with a devilish grin on my face. I bring my coiled tail holding the bucket up wards, then bring it down on him drenching him in soaking water. He immediately jumps up in shock scrambling around to find himself in this dripping state. "Oh? I suppose you think this is funny!?" "Mildly." I reply to him. "I guess we're even now." He says with a frown on his face.

We travel down the track again not seeing much as we go on. He is still mad about the water thing and I am still amused by it. We keep going for about a mile till we come across another good camping spot. We set up and sleep through the next night.

DAY 5

Today has been a strange turn of events, but it resulted in Gale's first real act of kindness to me.

We continue down the tunnel for about 6 kilometres until we come to another camping spot. We start to prepare but we are stopped by a weird sound. A strange growl comes from a darker part of the cave, a fierce sounding one too. "Please tell me that was your stomach Vikki." Says Gale. "This is unfortunate, but no" I say. Then out of the darkness leaps a Gengar. "You will leave, I want this camp!" Shouts the Gengar. "Back off! We saw it first!" I say. "Well then, I guess I'll have to take it from you!" "Fat chance! And when I say that, I mean try to cut down on the Cherri Berrys." Says Gale. "WHY YOU!" After saying that he lunges towards the both of us forming a shadow ball. We dodge it but it comes back at us with another ball of darkness. We try to dodge it but he is too fast. It hits us but we don't lose much HP. Now it is my turn. As I get my game face on I prepare a Dark Pulse at it. Gale sees my plan so he jumps at it trying to fake a move pushing the ghost type in my direction. I finish my spell and cast it strait at my foe. As it hits him a huge cloud of smoke suddenly appears and surrounds us.

 **GALE'S POV**

It is almost impossible to see anything in this thick fog. I remember that only Ghost types can see through this, but still barely. Then I hear a horrid scream. It is not the scream of a Gengar, but the Hiss of a Seviper! I run over to the source to see a Gengar biting into the snake Pokemon, injecting it's gross poison into her. I quickly prepare a powerful Fury swipe attack as I sprint towards them. I knock over the Gengar pushing it away from Vikki. I just keep swiping at it furiously getting stronger with every swipe. I keep going untill it faints. The smog clears, but not to a pleasant sight. I see Vikki lying there on the ground, bleeding. One voice bringing up 89% of my brain says: "Let her die, she is useless." But I strangely seem to go along with the 11% of my thoughts saying: "Save her." A few minutes later she comes to. "I...I'm alive?" She says. "Well you can breath and you're talking so no, you died." I say sarcastically. "But how? The only two cures for a Gengar bite is disintigrated chargestone and Zangoose bl..." She says before pausing to take in her statement. "Z...z...Zangoose bl...blood. But then..." I don't let her finish her sentence as I show her a cut on my hand, but it wasn't the ghost type that cut it, it was me. "Why?" Asks the Seviper. "That voice from when we first came here showed me a vision. One of which is that we escaped and returned to our tribes, and the other, ran inconclusive. He told me which one I wanted, life or death. I obviously chose life but that meant both of us alive. So I gave my self a cut on my hand and squeezed the drops into your mouth. Eventually you re-gained consciousness." She says nothing for a while. She just stares down at the ground. I continue to throw wood into a fire that I had recently made. It is getting bigger as I throw more wood ont... "Thank you." I hear. I turn around to see Vikki looking at me, just looking. Then the UN-expected happens. She shuffles over to me and plants a small kiss on my cheek. She then shuffles away stopping further away than before. She is looking away in absolute nervousness and guilt. "Wh...wh...what was th...that f...for?" I stutter while blushing as I put my hand on my left cheek. "For saving me." She then rolls on her side and goes to sleep. I don't think that kiss was an act of, well, liking me (because that is totally absurd and stupid and insane), but because that would be a reasonable way to give gratitude that she can live another day. I try to ignore it as I doze off.

DAY 6

Today wasn't as strange as yesterday. We go down the tunnels for about 7 more miles. This is getting boring. "Vikki, can we forget about what...occurred last night?" I ask. "That would be the most reasonable way to go." She replies. "Good."

We come to another good camping spot and set up. We find a couple of Aspear Berrys to have for dinner. I lay awake thinking about how I feel. I now don't consider Vikki as a friend but I don't consider her as an enemy. We have grown less aggressive towards each other but, never mind. It's probably nothing anyways. I take the thought out of my mind as I go to sleep.

DAY 7

This day got even worse. Not only was it another day of seeming less walking but we were running short on food. All we have left are a couple of berrys, half a loaf of bread and a small chunk of cheese. I love cheese, but Vikki seems to hate it.

I would eat Vikki apart from the fact that if it wasn't for the weird voice and all, and because there is something UN-certain about her. I just can't put my finger on it.

DAY 8

I wake up to see the problem. The problem to our missing food. I don't sit up, I turn my head to see a whole pack of Rattatas nibbling into our remaining food. I get up and quickly shoo the little critters away. I decide to keep them out too. I grab a bottle of repel I found on the second day, alter it's contents a bit to have a smell that Rattatas hate, and spray it on my bag that I carry around wherever I go. "Pesky mice Pokemon." I say to myself. I wait for Vikki to get up but she doesn't. She's been laying there for about 30 minutes. I guess I'll have to wake her up myself. I go over to the Snake a give her a small kick. She Immediately gets up giving me a harsh frown. She shoots a couple of weird words that only Seviper must think are offensive, then finally stops.

We continue down the trail for about 6 or 7 kilometres until we comes to a wondrous sight. It is an opening, to the outside world. "Well that was a quick trip." Says Vikki. We both run into the opening to find no tribe, no family, no food but the outside world. "Bugger." I say "There's nothing here! Why is this an opening?" Says Vikki. I was about to say something but I was interrupted. Not by Vikki, but by a splash of hot water. "Ow." "What is it?" We both turn around to see an UN-occupied Hot Springs. We don't know what to do. We both know that we both want to go into it because we were both freezing, but it would be kind of awkward.

Eventually the Seviper gives in. She slithers over and slides herself into the heated pool. I give in too making my way over to it, but I go to the other side of where Vikki is. The Water feels nice but by the look on her face, Vikki was enjoying it more. She has a massive grin on her face as she wriggles around frequently in the hot water. "It just feels so fresh and warm! I love this!" I don't know why but I seem to feel good knowing that she is having a good time, but all of my fur is being soaked which gets me agitated. "I guess this is your first time in one of these Vikki?" "Yes, I hope to do this kind of thing more. Being cold-blooded this warms me up making me feel good inside." She says. I look up into the open night sky just looking at the stars that have just come out. They look dazzling. "Gale, truth or dare?" "I, um, uhh... why are you bringing this topic up?" "Just answer the question." She says with a more quirky accent. "Fine, truth." "Have you ever kissed a girl, or a guy if you are gay." "Firstly, I'm not gay. Secondly, no, but one girl keeps trying to kiss me, and her name is Jane. She is just too clingy." "How can a girl be that clingy?" "Well this one time I went to sleep but two minutes have passed and she's sleeping next to me!" "But isn't she your girlfriend?" "No, we're just friends." "Yeesh, sorry I asked." "Well what about you Vikki?" Got anyone special in your life?" "Well, there's this boy back at home called Jack and, he is funny and adventurous and smart. I want to ask him out but I keep holding myself back for some reason." "When you get back, tell him about this place and ask him out." "That's not a bad idea. Maybe I'll try it sometime. And as for Jane, if she's too clingy then tell her that you don't 'like' her but you can still hang out." "I never thought about that."

"I guess we are both single then." Vikki says with a small frown.

"Wait, I remember yes, I was once kissed by an actual girl, it wasn't Jane though." "Who was it?" She asks."It was you." She turns away thinking about the night that Gale helped her, wishing now that she hadn't asked.

We answer a couple of more truths and dares for about 5 more minutes until we decide to go back into the cave and go to sleep.

DAY 9

 **VIKKI'S POV**

I'm still soaking wet from the hot springs, wait, no. It would have dried off by now. I sit up too see a not very good sight. Half of the cave is under water. "Gale! Wake up!" He immediately wakes up. "What the!? How did this happen?" "The hot springs have overflowed. It must have rained last night." "Let's go, quickly!" We pack up our stuff at lightning speed and cast off down the exit tunnel. We just keep running (or slither in my ca...alright I've used this too many times so I'll just say I'm running) down the tunnels not turning around to see that a flood was just a few hundred metres behind us. "Well, this one wont be easy. Can you jump that?" "Can I jump across a 20 metre chasm? That is very unlikely!" "Then what will we do?" Gale says nothing. He just stares at his hands then to me, then to the chasm. "Vikki, I have an Idea." "Great! What is it?" "Do you trust me?" He asks. "No, I would never!" "Too bad. Vikki, go home to your family and live a good life." He says. Before I can question his statement He grabs my tail, yanking my whole body off the ground, and flings me over his head. I fly for a couple of metres, then land flat on my face. I'm about to get up and yell at him why he did that, but, when I stand up he's not there. I turn around. I seem him standing on the other side, ...the...other...side. He gives me a small wave and smiles. I then watch in horror as the flood catches up and washes him down the dark trench.

I just stand there. I'm looking down into the black abyss. The last thing I heard him say was his scream. Now he's down there.

I...I...should be happy, but I'm not. I should be glad that he was too stupid and that I have gotten rid of another pesky Zangoose, but I'm not. I, feel...sad. when he fell down the trench I didn't picture him as a Zangoose, but as a Seviper, as a friend that I just lost. I feel water on my face, no, It's not water, It's tears. I'm crying. "WHY!?" I shout out into the open cave. I burst out in sadness drowning myself in my tears, I cant stop crying, I cant, I CANT! I'm a terrible person. Why couldn't I have flung him across and he survived!?

What will I do now?

I lay on the rocky ground with watery eyes. I am broken. "Feeling sad?" says the strange voice. "I am surprised the you feel guilty, I mean he is a Zang..." "F*ck you! I don't care what you say! Just let me go home, take the pain away." "I can't send you home, but the pain will go away." "How?" He doesn't reply, the voice is gone. I cry again, I can't help it. I am not worth it.

Then, the most un-expected thing happen. I am still lying on the ground crying, until, something touches me. It grabs hold of me and pulls me up until I am standing. I don't look up yet. The figure then comes around to my front, and wipes my face. It wipes my tears off my face. " _It's all right. You're not alone._ " It says. They lift up my head. I open my eyes to see there, standing before me, is Gale.

I am paralysed by his presence. But he is here, I am...happy.

Without warning I press against him, hugging him, not letting go. I don't want to. My heart is pounding, my mind is freezing and my soul is fulfilled.

Soon coming to my senses, I then un-coil myself from him (which I don't remember doing) and step back. "Well, that was, umm." "Sorry Gale. I just over-reacted I guess." "It's fine, I kind of...liked it a bit, it was welcoming." "But, how are you here? You, you fell down the trench!" He then turns around showing his back to me, but, there is something on his back. It is almost impossible to take in but, on his back, Are 2 massive white wings. "Oh my Arceus, th...they're beautiful. Can... can I?" "Sure, go ahead. I am still amazed by them myself." I smile in joy. I slither over to him, and trace my tail over the gleaming wings. The feel, weird, but they also feel amazing. The wingspan must be at least as long as a Fearow's wings! The wings then (as my thoughts imagined) spread out and flutter. As the begin to flap, they finally lift the whole Zangoose off the ground. I am about to say words in amazement. But, instead, I collapse. My body is now twitching frequently. I can't control it! "Vikki!" shouts Gale now on ground again. "H-h-h-he-h-hell-ppppp!" I stutter out. My body is now shaking un-controllably. Gale then holds down my body, my tail and by my neck. Somehow it stops me from shaking. "Vikki, the change is hear." says Gale. before I can ask, My body starts to glow. Not in a happy glow, as in I am literally glowing yellow! I let out a shriek of pain as I feel pressure in my back, my tail and my chest.

The pain stops.

I find myself lying on a cold surface, its probably just stone. I feel weakened but eventually my strength comes back to me. I stand up. I look around to see Gale there, smiling at me. "What, what is it?" I ask him. "Don't you feel it?" "No." "All right." He then reaches into his bag and pulls out a small bottle of calcium. "Here." he then tosses the bottle towards my face. I close my eyes awaiting to be pelted, wait, It's been 20 seconds, the bottle should have hit me. "Open your eyes Vikki, see what the power has brought you." I open my eyes to see... hands. A pair of hands have caught the bottle, but, wait. I eye the hands to the palms, to the wrists, to the arms, until I find that the arms holding the bottle, are attached to me.

"Aaauugghh!" I immediately scream and drop the bottle. I almost trip and fall back again. The newly formed arms that seem to be connected to me are long, black and have three fingers. "W-w-wh-w-what? H-h-how d-did this h-ha-h-happen?" "While falling down the trench, I felt pain, not pain from the fall but from myself. I shook un-controllably. Like I was in a seizure. Then my whole body seemed to glow yellow. the next thing I knew was that I was flapping, I turned around to see I had wings, and that I knew how to use them. Not wanting to die, I then flew up back to here. It must have immited from the crystal from the first night. "Mine reacted first because I pulled it out first. I pulled yours out second. I became a flying type, and now you must be a dragon type." "What do you mean? I guess now having arms since I am a snake is amazing, but that doesn't make me a dragon type." I can then see him chuckle, why is he laughing? "What's so funny?" "I think there's something on your back." "What do you mean? There's nothing on my b..." I don't finish my sentence. I am interrupted by the thing my eyes see now. There is something one my back, or more likely, something is attached to my back. On my back, have grown 4 long, green wings, 2 on either side. I then fall back for real this time. I stand myself back up again trying to catch my breath from my sight. "S-so I guess the power of the gems can change a Pokémon's type." I say. "I suppose that would be the most likely answer." replies Gale.

"What happens now?"

None of us answer my quote. We just don't say anything. "I guess we continue down the caves." We walk for about two more kilometres until we find a new camp setup. We both look for flammable items and put them in a heap. We stare at it. Gale usually lights it now. He has a box of matches, I remember him pulling them out and lighting a fire with them. "Um, Vikki, we have a problem. I'm out of matches. How will we light the fire?" "Not sure, I don't remember getting any matches. Wait, I think I've got it!" "What is it?" he asks. I don't reply, instead I take a deep breath in, charge some energy inside me, and let it out in a stream of purple flames. "Now becoming a dragon type, I Have learnt 'Dragon Breath'" "That's awesome." The flames on the fire first dwindle but it eventually grows into a roaring Blitz. "That was great." Gale says to me. I give him a smile. He smiles back. We are not moving, we are just looking at each other, staring at one another. I then look into his eyes, his big, gleaming, orange eyes. He looks into mine. I get lost in them. I feel a chill go up my spine, through my body and into my head. I don't know why, or how, but I am feeling something weird, something I haven't felt before, and I'm sure he feels it too. A tear forms in his eye. He quickly turns away and says: "W-we should get some sleep." "Yeah, it is pretty late." I reply. We both turn on to opposite sides from each other and close our eyes.

DAY 10

 **GALE'S POV**

I awake. I am the first one to wake up. If Vikki gets up first she is always making a racket. I look behind at my new wings. It is still a bit hard to believe that this is happening. I mean, Zangoose aren't supposed to have wings, but I suppose Vikki must be more concerned about her type change. I pack all of my belonging that are still remaining and set myself up. I sit on a nearby stone to wait for her to awake, wait, no I usually wake her up. I mean, I kick her hard enough for her eyes to snap open, but, I don't. I keep staring at the sleeping serpent Pokemon, waiting for her to get up.

I then see her wiggle a bit. I open my eyes wider to see her get up. She doesn't. She just wiggled a bit, then went back to sleep. Okay, now I'm gonna kick her. I hop off of the Rock and start to stomp towards her. I reach her, swing back my foot... I am stopped. I am stopped by her voice, or more likely what she said in her sleep. I was about to kick her until, while still fast asleep, she murmured: "Gale... You can. It is all right." I lower my foot, step back and walk back to the same rock. Was, was she dreaming about...me? Why would she dream about me? And what did she mean by 'You can' and 'It is all right'? It it just too confusing. A few minutes later she finally wakes up. "Gale." "Yeah what is it?" "Do I... do I talk in my sleep?" She asks. I am dumbfounded by this question. "Not that I know of." I lie. But in a way it is a good lie. If I told her what she stuttered to me then she wouldn't be happy.

She packs all her things and we head off. For practically all of the walk Vikki keeps looking at herself and her new abilities. She looks worried by them but also pretty happy. I like seeing her smile.

We walk for about 5 more miles, find a good resting spot, and set up another fire. As I look over at her she looks confused. Not as in the 'punch yourself in the face' confused, but just about her hands. She is trying to pick up a small stick with her new hands & arms but as soon as she picks them up it falls out. "Having trouble?" I ask as I scoot over. "I just, can't get used to these. I am so used to picking stuff up with my tail that I just can't get the hang of it. Can you help?" "Um, I suppose. How do I help?" "Well, how do you pick stuff up with your hands?" "Well, I make sure to tighten my wrists and make sure not to tremble." She then tries to pick up the stick again. She keeps it ahold for more time than before but it still slips out. "Dang It! I can't do this!" "Just try to hold on. Maybe, imagine that the stick is Jack, you want to hold onto him." She looks at the stick again with a bit of a sad look on her face. She tries again. Her hands are trembling, shaking, and are sweaty. Her hands are just about to drop the item again, but she is trying so hard. Her hands begin to loosen. No, I will not stand watching this. I quickly move in next to her just as she looks like she is gonna drop it, and push the item back into her hands. I then touch her hands with mine on top of hers and close them. Because mine are touching hers, my hands close on here's and she now has grip on the bottle.

 **VIKKI'S POV**

His hands, his hands are up against mine. They are closing in. I feel their warmth against my scaley, trembling fingers. They then stop. He then takes his hands off of mine and pats mine. I am still shocked a bit by his act, but then I realise, I am holding the bottle. "Better?" Asks Gale. "Thank you." I reply. I am about to ask him how he did that, but he has fallen asleep. I guess that is the best choice for now. I lay my head down and drift off.

DAY 11

"Vikki! Vikki get up!" I hear. As I open my eyes they then close again, because particles of steam get caught in them. I open them again to see a very bad sight. I am upside down, tied up, and dangling above a giant pot of broth. "What the? Where are we?" "In our bunker." Says a voice. I look up from my position to see four Gengars looking up at us with frowns on their faces. "Let us go!" "No, we have unfinished buisness." "Oh god, don't tell me one of you are the Gengar from before." "You bathed in our spas without permission. When you mess with our kind you get the punishment." We waited until you both woke up so that you could feel yourself so being cooked alive." "You're sick!" Shouts Gale. "Oh we are mad." Cackles the Gengar. "We will come back with the vegetables to go with the meat." They say. They then walk off into a cave with grins on their faces. "This is not good, any ideas Vikki?" "No, wait, we are still at the hot springs." I say before seeing another bad sight. Gale's wings are gone. I look behind me and my wings are gone too, so are my arms. "Where are my arms? Where are your wings?" "What are you talking about? Zangoose don't have wings!" "But, there was a flood, and you saved me then you died and came back and I had arms and you had wings and... and...and... and it was just a dream wasn't it?" "I suppose."

"How do we get out of this?" "I don't think that there is a way out." "No, no I don't want to become Gengar Gumbo!" "Neither do I, but if you have an escape plan then I'd love to hear it!" I don't say anything, I can't say anything. We are going to die.

 **GALE'S POV**

"Do you have any family Vikki?" I ask her. "I have a Sister and two Brothers, what about you?" "Just my father. What are your siblings like?" "Why do you want to know?" "Well. There is a definate chance that you and I are about to die so I'm trying to think happier thoughts." "My brothers can be big Nuisences but my sister really understands me. I feel like she is another version of me. How is your father?" "He is great. Every Saturday we go exploring the caves trying to find new ones, I find it entertaining." She then smiles at me, so I smile back at her. "Vikki, I know that our species are supposed to be sworn enimies but spending this time with you, made myself see you as something more. So could we at least call us...friends?" "I would definitely see you a..." She doesn't finish. "A, a, a..." She says.

Her tail starts to twitch, it keeps just twitching. First it doesn't move much but now it is shaking. It is moving around strongly. Eventually her whole body starts to shake and twitch. "Vikki! Vikki what's going on!?" I shout. She can't say anything. Her mouth is filling up with froth and she makes a choking sound. "VIKKI!"

She stops. Her eyes are closed and her head is facing the ground. What happened next was almost impossible. Her body started to glow. At first it was dwindling but then it seemed as of her whole body was surrounded in a blinding yellow light. I can now just barely make out a long figure inside the field of light. "What is happening? What is this?" I say. She then starts to stop glowing. Gradually the light forces around her fade away. She opens her eyes and let's out a breath. "Thank god your oka..." I begin to say before taking another look at her. She has changed. Not as in personality but, as I mean her appearance has literally... changed. She isn't the long, black snake with gold plates and purple stripes, but even more stunning. Her main body colour has changed from black to dark red. She has thin orange spikes extending down from the back of her head to her tail. The gold plates that used to be there are gone, and now sitting there are long plates of amethyst. Suddenly, the orange spikes caught fire. It wasn't a big burning flame that melted the skin in fact, I looked like they were a part of her. "The crystal reacted." She said. "It really was set." "What do you mean Vikki?" "Our first night. On our first night the power of the gems sunk into our bodies. It must have reacted on me first, turning me into a fire type." "What do you mean by that?" "It means I can do this." She then flicks her head up once and astonishingly, breaths pure fire out of her mouth. It easily incinerates the rope. She starts to fall towards the boiling pot but her tail snags a nearby tall rock and swings herself out of reach.

"I must be still asleep." "Trust me, you're not dreaming Gale." She then pushes the pot out of my way and breaths fire onto my ropes. "How did you do that?" "The power of the gems can make a pokemon's type change." "So, I guess you're a Fire/Poison type Pokemon now?" "Correct. Come on, let's get out of here before those Gengar come back."

We immediately dash off down the nearest tunnel to us. We run away for about 2 miles before stopping to catch our breaths. "You...*huff*... were... *huff... amazing back... *huff*... there." "Why... *huff*... thank you... *huff*... Gale." She replies. "So what's your answer?" I say to her now breathing normally. "What do you mean?" "I mean, would you see us as friends?" "Gale, I... don't see you as one. I'm... sorry." She replies. "Oh." We set up a resting spot and she makes a new fire with knowing the move 'Flamethrower'. We don't really talk much. We just sit and stare at the fire.

I take another glance at her, but I see that she is crying. She isn't sobbing hardly but tears and slowly falling from her face. I am about to ask: "What's the matter?" but she probably isn't in the mood for talking. She reaches into her bag to pull out a tissue. It trembles in her tail. She holds it up to her face to wipe her tears but then, the tissue catches on fire. She then reaches into the bag to grab another one but that one also ignites. She keeps reaching into the bag to pull out more but her flame filled tail keeps destroying them. She now has an agitated expression on her face. I try to grab one out and help her, but when I reach in she quickly realises what I'm doing, slaps my hand out of the way and shouts: "BACK OFF! I can do this myself!" "Why are you so angry?" "I am not ANGRY! Just, stay away from me." "Fine." I reply with an annoyed voice. I know that sworn enemies are probably supposed to be overly mean to the other if in this situation, but I don't like talking in this way. I just want to go to sleep.

DAY 12

This day was even more worse than others. When we packed all of our stuff and head off down the tunnels, she slithered at least 50 metres behind me. She looked very cross at me for some reason. We keep going for about 8 kilometres until we find a good resting spot. We eat to regain our strength but I feel like I don't deserve this. I look over at her and she still looks cross. She is picking up small rocks with her tail and throwing them into the fire.

"Okay I've had enough. Vikki, come with me." Before I can let her speak I yank her up and drag her back down the path. I drag her for only about 100 metres before I grab her and shove her against a wall. "Vikki, I need answers." "I'm not telling you anything and you can't make me!" "Oh yes I can."

 **VIKKI'S POV**

He then pulls his hand out from behind his back and shows me what I think is, an Xtranseiver. "See this? I found this on the path a few minutes ago. I've hacked into its wiring so that it can call anyone, anywhere. Give me answers, and you can have this. You could talk to your brothers and sister." "Your an a**hole Gale." "Maybe so, but I'm a determined one. Now, Why are you mad at me?" I don't talk. "It looks like I'll have to take this another step forward." He puts the Transeiver on the ground and picks up a large rock but one not too heavy so that he has one hand to keep me in place and one hand with the rock. "If you don't answer me in 10 seconds, I will smash it. 10." I don't speak. "9", still nothing. "8", nothing yet. "7", still no response from me. "4", "Wait FOUR?" "I'm speeding up for dramatic effect." "Oh screw you." "3", I am actually feeling a bit queer now. "2", I don't want to answer him but I want that device. I would shoot him back with my fire but his hand on my throat is preventing it. "1", I try to wriggle out of his grasp but his hand is too tight. "Very well." He raises his hand holding the rock up above his head about to drop it on the device, but I am not letting that happen. He has forgotten one techinque I still have, my tail.

With it now free I swing it,once under his legs hard enough for him to trip over. I then slither out of his hand, grab the device, shove it away and coil my tail around him, not letting go. "Now I am in control." I say to him. "I have to admit that was a smart move." He says trying to free himself. "Now you will give me answers." "What information could I possibly give you?" "Well you can tell me only one thing, why do you think I'm angry?" "Augh god I don't know!"

 **GALE'S POV**

She now has control over me, over my future, over my fate. She can now decide if I live or die. So why is she now looking guilty? "Then ask me again." She says. "Ask what?" "Ask me why I'm angry." "You've gone bonkers." "Shut up and ask me!" "Why are you angry Vikki?"

"My dream. The dream I had before the Gengar ambush and when I transformed." "Why? What happened in the dream?" She tells me how the springs flooded and that I threw her across to save her. She tells me how the crystals reacted and that I flew up back to her. "But, you also did something else interesting." "What did I do in the dream?" "You were, touching me, holding me, helping me. I never felt closer to you than before. I am mad because it wasn't real. Is that wrong?" "No, but this is." At that moment my hands force out a blue ball of energy that knocks Vikki out of my way, freeing myself. Her items burst out of her bag. I catch the falling Xtranseiver. "Wh-What?" She stutters. "I pulled the crystal out of me first, I reacted before you woke up. I am now a Normal and also a Psychic type." "You sneaky Bastard."

"You think that you were in control, but I could easily escape any time." "Then, man in control. Make your move." She says with a harsh voice.

"Catch." I then chuck the device towards her. It catches in her tail. "I have my information now. You are now of your free will. You can either kill me or you can leave me. I will not hesitate to whatever choice you make. If you decide to kill me, I will not move. If you decide to abandon me, I will not move."

She doesn't act. She is just standing there, emotionless. "Gale, let's go back to the fire, together." "Alright." I say. We both go back to the burning fire and sit beside it.

"Should I call them now?" She asks. "If you like." She takes out the gadget, punches in a few digits into it, and waits. It takes about two minutes but someone answers it eventually.

 **VIKKI'S POV**

The device answers and on the small screen I can see my sister's face. "Hello? Who is this?" Says a voice through the device. "Oh my god. Oh my god it's you it's really you Jenna!" "Who are you? What are you?" "It's me, Vikki!" "Vikki!? Is that really you!? OH MY GOD! But you've changed!" "Yeah I'm not as I used to be." "How did you contact me though?" "Well Gale found it lying on the ground and he hacked it to make me call you." "Who's Gale?"

I then gulp as I realise what I just blurted out. I forgot that she hates Zangoose. "He's um... He's a... well." "He's a what? What or who is Gale?" "I am a Seviper like Vikki." Says Gale sitting beside me but still out of viewing of the gadget's front camera. "I found her lying on the ground next to a Zangoose that also fell down with her. I helped her kill the pest, isn't that right?" He says with a interrogating voice. "Uh yeah sure. We have been walking down the tunnels down here together helping each other as we go along." "Well he sounds like a real gentleman, can you put him on?" "NO!" I suddenly say. "Why not?" "Um, well he's a bit busy doing things." "Anyway, please come home soon Vik, the boys miss you." "I'll be back in a couple of days. I love you sis." "I love you to little sis." I hang up.

"Gale, do you have f..." "Do I have what?" "Never mind." "No seriously, you can ask me." "I can't, it's too embarrassing." "Vikki, I can handle it." "I've had these dreams, these strange dreams. Gale, I would definitely love to be friends." "Well, that makes me glad, thank you." We both smile at one another. We both will get a good night's rest knowing that we are partners. I am glad too that we are now friends.

DAY 13

We wake up, we put out the fire, pack our things and head off. I walk much closer to him than yesterday. I am almost touching him, but still I am about 1 metre away from him. We walk for about 2 hours until I come across an amazing sight. There in front of us is...

 **GALE'S POV**

In front of us is a lava water fall. "Vikki, let's stay clear of the..." "Oh thank god, I stink like a pile of pidgey poop." She interrupts. She then takes off her bag and slithers over to the pool of magma. "Vikki, wait! No!" I say but she doesn't listen. She is about to enter the searing lake of lava. "Gale, I'm a fire type now, remember?" As she enters the pool, sure enough she stays un-incinerated. "Aaaaah. This feels good." She says in pleasure. She makes her way under the burning magma water fall and acts like it is a shower. She moves around seductively while running her tail up and down her long, skinny and rather attractive looking body. "Well, you just enjoy yourself." I say "Oh don't be silly, come on in." "I'd rather not." "Why not? I feel lonely in here." "Well, I'm not a fire type. I would burn before I even got close to it." "Oh right, stupid me." I just sit and wait leaning against a wall.

I can't help but look at her. I just can't help gazing at her. If she didn't move so attractively in there then I could think of something else, but, I think that she is trying to make herself look more sexy to me. She even sometimes looks at me while bathing and gives me a smile that I can't resist. She keeps going on with this for about four more minutes until she hops out. I know that I had a good feeling inside of me when she was in there, but that was also pure torture. I sit a couple of metres away from her as she drys herself off. "Did you enjoy that?" "Very. How did you enjoy it?" "What do you mean?" "You have had a rough time, so I seduced you." She replies with a naughty looking smile. "Uh, what?" "Never mind silly, I'm dry now, so let's get going." We walk for about 3 more kilometres until we find a nice place to sleep. We eat a nice meal along with a cup of berry juice each. We both position ourselves for sleep. I notice something, Vikki is sleeping nearer to me than in other days. She not sleeping directly next to me like a couple but, I am resting my head on the end of a wooden log that is about 4 metres long and Vikki is sleeping on the other end. I watch her beautiful sleeping face, she looks like an angel. Wait, did I really just think that? It's probably just nonsense. It's late, I'm tired, and I am probably going mad. I just decide to rest my head down and just go to sleep.

DAY 14

Today was another day of boredom. We woke up, packed our stuff and walked. Neither of us want to talk for some reason. "Vikki." "Yeah Gale?" "Can I use the Xtranseiver?" "Oh yeah sure." She says reaching into her bag and pulling it out. I type in my father's number and hold it up to my face. It takes a while but the other side of the call reaches me. "Who is calling me at this hour?" Shouts the voice soon followed by a face on the screen. "Are you enjoying me not being there now dad?" "Oh my god, son is that you!? Thank god you're alive!" "Well, you can't expect me dead yet." "When will you come home? Are you still healthy? Are you hurt? Have you fa..." "DAD! I'm fine, and I will come home to you soon. You always over-react." "Sorry son, I'm just glad that your fine." "See you soon." "I love you son." "I love you too dad." I then hang up the call.

"Your dad seems like a nice guy." "Yeah he really cares about me."

We go on for about 2-3 more hours until we stop to eat and sleep.

DAY 15

I wake up. Vikki seems troubled. She keeps staring into space with an emotionless face (I didn't mean for that to rhyme it just came out that way). What is she thinking about?

 **VIKKI'S POV**

Love is strange. Love can make you happy, love can make you sad, and love can make you crazy. Some people wish that they never find love, but deep down inside they long for a person to be by their side.

I know that I love Jack back home, I can feel my heart beat when I'm near him. He is funny, he is smart, he is strong he is...he is...actually, I haven't really gotten to get to know him. I have been holding back from asking him out for a year and I don't know why. Or more likely I didn't know why.

It seems, that I have fallen for my friend. Gale is everything that Jack has except, he talks to me. Love is strange.

I... I must tell him. I must tell him how I feel. It's just, embarrassing. It's because I was destined to love someone of my own species, not someone of the enemie. I can't control my feelings for him, I just hope his feelings are the same, or else I am screwed.

We both pack our things and head down the tunnel. I wish that I couldn't be in this situation. I wish that I could be resting in Jack's arms. Well, we don't really have arms but you get the picture right? We go for what seems like hours until, we come to an opening. I mean as in an opening to the outside world. We both rush there with smiles on our faces but to find a rather unexpected sight. It is not the outside world, it is the edge of a mountain. This is the only path, but it is snowing heavily and the path is thin and slippery.

"How do we get across?" I shout to Gale. "I have an idea." He then pulls out two ropes, ties one rope's end to his waist and then hands the other rope to me. "First we tie our ropes to each other. I will go ahead and tie my rope to a point ahead, then you can. We will take it in turns so that will will go slowly, and safely." "That sounds okay I guess."

We take Gale's plan. I decide to go first in it. I slither carefully across the thin ledge making sure to stick close to the wall. I reach a fair distance, tie my rope to a rock and beckon Gale to come. It is his turn now. He puts his arms out to balance himself as he walks across. He reaches a fair length and ties his rope to a rock while beckoning his finger at me. I slither over to him while taking precaution. We continue doing this procedure until we see an entering to the cave. It is Gale's turn to go now. The snow has gotten heavier that I can barely see anymore. I just want to get inside the cave again beca... "Woah! Help!" I hear. Without thinking I quickly rush ahead to see Gale missing. I then look down and see him hanging off a tiny ledge a few metres down. I fastly rush down to him. "Gale! What are you doing?" "Just hanging around. PULL ME UP!"

I reach my tail down for him to grab, but he starts to slip. He reaches his dangling hand for my blade, but his other hand slips. Then at the speed of sound I thrust my head down and bite his hand preventing him from falling. "AAAH!" He screams out. It did hurt him but I pull him up with his hand in my mouth with the only thing stopping his hand slipping out is my sinking teeth. I eventually pull him up, open my mouth and rush inside the mountain with him.

"Th-thanks." Says Gale. "I could have let you die, but I didn't want to. Why?" "That's a question with a dangerous answer." "I guess you're correct. Brrr, I'm so cold." "It must have been hard out there being cold-blooded. "Here, I think I have a blanket in my bag." He then sits against a wall while reaching into his bag. "A blanket could help, but I want a different warmth." I say.

 **GALE'S POV**

"Wait, aren't you a fire type anywa..." I am interrupted by her, or more likely, her body. Before I can finish my sentence I see her slither over to me, crouch down, and press against me. She nuzzles her head under mine and puts her tail over my legs. "Wh...wha...what are y-you...d-" "I'm sorry, it's just that I am so cold, and your fur is so warm that I just can't resist your body heat." Before I can speak back, she snuggles her whole body onto my chest and goes to sleep.

Normally if I found a female Seviper cuddling me on a cold winter's night I would kill her, but... Instead, I put one of my arms on her waist and one of them one her head, and pull her closer. I don't know why or how, but it seems I have fallen for Vikki. I am now fully pressed up against her. I can feel her whole chest press against my body but I don't mind, because all I want now, is her love.

DAY 16

I wake up. I see Vikki still in my arms. Why is she doing this? I mean I guess that this could be thanks for saving me from the cliff but, I think she knows that this is more. I can then see her eyes slowly and squint up at me. Our heads are now centimeteres from each others. We are both staring into each others eyes. Both of our faces are reddening and blushing furiously. My head starts to move closer to hers not losing eye-contact, she does the same. We move them closer, and closer, and closer until our lips are 5 centermeteres from contact. She starts to close her eyes, I do the same. I reach my hand behind her neck, move in and...

*CRACK, CRUGGLE, SMASH*

A rock has fallen and smashed. Our heads jolt slightly backwards when hearing this sudden sound. We separate. The moment is gone.

"S-sorry, that w-was uncalled for." I say "No, I shouldn't have bothered you yesterday." "No, I kind of liked you sleeping with me, I was cold too and you made me feel warm." She chuckles to this. "WAIT, NO! No I didn't mean it like that!" "It's okay, I know what you intended to say." "Thank goodness." We both laugh.

"Should we get going?" I say. "Yeah nice idea." She replies. We get all of our things together and walk down the tunnel. We go for about 8 more miles until we stop for supper. We don't talk to eachother like other nights but, this morning has been a little wierd so we're both not really in the mood for chit-chat.

I go to sleep with a million crazy thoughts running through my head.

DAY 17

 **VIKKI'S POV**

I am the first to awaken. I look over to see that Gale is still asleep. I decide to scout on ahead a bit to see if there will be any... 'Interruptions'. I slither ahead for about 200 or so more metres finding almost nothing except mossy rocks and damp floors. I am about to head back but, I stop almost dead in my tracks. In front of me are two tunnels, each with a sign next to them. The left tunnel's sign says: SEVIPER CAMP - 2 miles, and the right tunnel's sign says: ZANGOOSE CAMP - 4 miles. Th-this is it. This Is the end. I've come all this way and now, this is the end.

I don't move, I don't rush towards the left tunnel and re-unite with my family. I just... don't move. "Can't do it can you?" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see Gale standing there a few metres behind me. "What do you mean? What can't I do?" "You can't go back, there's something holding you back. And something holding myself back too. And I think we both know what it is." "Gale, don't make this hard. You turned out to be a really nice person, but we can't be friends." He starts to then walk slowly towards me. "You're right I suppose. Vikki, you have turned out to be one amazing person, and I can't hold myself back any longer." "Gale...please...I don't want to go but we have to, we don't have any other choice." I start to cry. He is now standing directly in front of me. "Vikki, I dont give a damn about this war, or about the rules of who you are supposed to love. You will probably want to slash my head off after this, but please... I need to do this just once."

"Do what?" I ask him. He wipes my tears off with his paw and smiles at me. "Vikki, I love you."

Then without warning he puts both of his hands on my cheeks, pulls my face to his, and kisses me. I am taken by shock at his sudden action, but, I don't push him away from me, instead... I coil my tail around his back and kiss him back. This is what I have been waiting for. I have been waiting for hs love. I can't pull away, because I love him too. We eventually separate from the kiss.

 **GALE'S POV**

"Vikki? are you okay?" I ask her with my paws still on her cheeks. "I... I just... Oh god dammit. Your lips just taste so good." She replies. Then she jumps forward on me, tackling me to the ground. "V-VIKKI! What was tha-mmmpph!" I begin to say before her mouth covers mine in another kiss. I don't try to talk as I kiss her back with passion. A minute or so later I can feel a tougne press against my teeth. I know what she wants. I open my teeth to feel her long, thin tougne slide slowly inside of my mouth. She licks all around the inside of my mouth and it feels so amazing. I then decide to give her my tougne. I lift it up from resting aginst my lower teeth and lick hers, coating it in my saliva. We intertwine our tounges as we lose our sanity but gain our love.

We then pull away slowly leaving a line of saliva between our mouths.

"Gale, I... I l-love you too." She stutters out.

"I hope that you have a good life back in your tribe." "Y-You too Gale." We then both get up off of the ground and start to part ways.

" _Hold it_!" A voice says. Immediately we both rush back to each other. "What is it Vikki?" "What? But you called out!" "No you did!" " _Actually I did."_ Says a third voice. We both look around to see a hooded figure standing near us. "Who are you? Wait, did you... WERE YOU WATCHING US?" "Do not threat Gale, I am here to help you and... your partner." They say. "I understand that you like one another and I am fine with that. I have a third way out of this mess." "How can you help us?" "I am part of a secret society that plans to have peace." He then lifts off his cloak covering his face and body for us to see another Seviper standing there. Before we can comprehend the fact that he is not attacking us three more hooded figures come through an opening in the cave. "We are the peace treaty, and you... Vikki and Gale, are the Peace Bringers.

DAY 18

The other three then took off their hoods to reveal themselfs to be another Seviper and two Zangooses. "Vikki, Gale, we need your help with something extremely important." "What could we possibly do?" I say back to them. "You both love each other right? Be honest, I won't judge you." I feel a bit nervous saying this but: "Y-yes I do love Vikki." Vikki standing besides me then turns and nudges me with a smile. "And I love Gale." She says. "Good, now we would like to speak to you in our headquarters." "Huh? What headquarters?" Then the wall beside us starts to rumble and shake, until a slab of it shifts revealing a passageway. We follow the four mysterious people through he long tunnel until we emerge into a room. It was out layered with a fine blue and red tint to the rocks with various gems sticking out of the wall. On the edges were tables with many strange contraptions that neither me or Vikki would understand. In the centre of the room was a long glass table that projected holograms and screens and around the table were more Zangoose and Sevipers tinkering and programming on it. It looked like some sort of control room.

"Vikki, Gale, this is the T.W.P, Tribe of War Prevention. We have developed an experiment that you two have just participated in. They say that 20 days is all it takes for two people to fall in love, even the bitterest of enemies. Your trip was created entirely by us, and the results were successful. We also needed some assistance from some... friends. At that moment we saw a group of Pokemon walk into the room, those Pokemon, were Gengars. "What!? You again!" Stand down Gale, they work for us! They put you in situations where you had to work together to develop a bond." Says one of the Sevipers. "Believe me, if we wanted to kill you, we would have already done it." One of the Ghost type snares at us. "But Gyius, I hope that you have our payment for our duties." "Yes we do Gengars." One of them then pulls out a satchel and hands it to them. "One bag of Moon stones as promised." "Thank you sir, we will be off now." The group of Gengars then leave the room without saying another word.

"They were working for you this whole time!?" "We ordered them NOT to severely injure you but the Poison bite was necessary." "What else haven't you told us?" "Well, the voice in your heads wasn't really a voice it was just Clyde over there." "Hi!" Says a Zangoose standing near another table. "Also the golem that you encountered on day three wasn't one of ours it was an actual pissed off golem. We are suprised that you made it out safely." "So we could have literally died back then?" Vikki says. "Let's just focus on that fact that you didn't! Heh heh... heh... heh. But We also needed information and help from others, like your sister." Then another Seviper slithers over to us, puts her tail over Vikki and says: "Hello sister." "Jade! Oh god it is you! But... Wait, you were IN ON THIS!" "Vikki, please don't be mad, I want this stupid war to stop. I just hate all of this blood and guts being spilled every day that we live on." "O-okay, I guess I... understand." "Now gale..." Her sister says now turning towards me. before I can ask her what I have to do with this she swing up her blade on her tail and points it at my neck. "Gale, if you are to be dating my sister, you must never leave her, never break her heart, never dissapoint her, never cheat one her and NEVER make her cry! Is that clear!?" "Yes!" I say quickly feeling like I'm being threatened. "Jade! Back to work! I'm sure that Gale will take care of her." "Right, sorry Gyius." Her sister then slithers back to her working post.

"As you have heard many people say, Hello, my name is Gyius." He then holds out his paw for a handshake, but neither of us shake it. He pulls his arm back and sighs. "Anyway, we have developed a plan to try and end the war. We needed a symbol of hope for the two tribes to unite as one and see the point in peace. Now none of us thought of eachother romantically but, you both do. We need to show the tribes that they don't have to fight, we are not that different from each-other." "So, what? Do you want us to just kiss in front of pissed, raged and war hungry Zangoose and Sevipers?" "Yes precisely." What if the plan fails and they keep battling?" "Well... Um... Uh, well we haven't actually thought of a back-up plan so we are really hoping that this will work. Will you help us?" I look at Vikki and she looks at me. We both have that look in our eyes and the voice in the back of our heads. Not the fake one voiced by Clyde but an actual one. And that voice was saying "Yes".

DAY 19

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

The two tribes were both sent a message saying that another cave full of the yellow gems were not far from their camp, but in reality it was a rendezvous point. The third tribe had sent the letter so that the others would appear for the poppycock gems at the exact same time, and true to word it had happened. The tribe of Sevipers and the tribe of Zangooses had walked/slitheres into the place at the exact point in the day. The two rivaling factions immediately charged for eachother upon sight. They were about to launch themselfs at one another but their claws/blades rebounded off something. The attackers backed away in confusion from the sudden event.

"What's going on here, what trickery is this you have pullecd off serpents!?" one of the Zangooses shouted. "Don't play tricks on us Zangoose, what have you done with this room!?" The snakes hissed feircly back at them. The two bickered on and on while also trying to attack again but still get rebounded by the invisible force that they still could not make out. "Actually This is my work." says a different voice. The two factions turn to see someone standing a bit away from them in a pitch black cloak covering their face. "I had to create a harm-prevention barrier in case of... well, aggressiveness." "What are you talking about, and who the hell are you anyway?" one of the Sevipers shouted. The hooded being then lifts off his hood to reveal himself to be another Zangoose. Some of the Sevipers then hurl themself at him but to get rebounded again. "Yeah, kinda also made one around this area too, but anyway, I am Gyius. I am part of a third tribe that contains a combination of both of you tribes." Then out of the darkness comes forward many Zangoose and Seviper tht stand beside Gyius. "We are the Peace treaty..." All of the Peace Tribe begin to say. "...And we are the Peace bringers." says two other voices. Then out of the shadows steps forward the star-crossed lovers, Vikki and Gale.

"Gale! Wh-wh-ah what the hell!? What are you doing over there!? Get your ass over here now!" Said Gale's father. "No dad, I must show you a better way out of this." "V-Vikki? What one earth is going on here!" Shouted Jack. "Jack, this war must stop." after the word 'stop' both factions started to rage. They would shout, slash, swear, brag and protest for however long they wanted to untill... " _ **SHUT IT!"**_ was heard. They all stopped arguing and turned to a Seviper that had shouted the phrase. It wasn't one from the Peace treaty, in fact, it was one from the Seviper tribe. "Just think about it for a second. What exactly is this war acheiving? Is it to prove who is the stronger species? Or perhaps who is more serperior? What is the point of this war?" They said. For once the Peace treaty were surprised by this. A few of the Zangoose and Seviper started conversing amoungst eachother and although most of them were still swaying towards the war, some of them were aggreeing.

"The force field has only one weakness unless I shut it down. It is to pass through it." Gyius stated. "How can we do that? It will just force us away again." one of the Zangooses asks. "If you believe in peace then it will give you the power to walk past the barrier. Perhaps I should also make it visible." Gyius then pulled out a small switch from behind him and switched it on. A few seconds later a wounderous wall of Magneta light was in front of them. It was drastically bright but all tribes could stil see clearly through it The Seviper that said otherwise to the war slid up to the wall in fright a bit. He held his tail up to the wall positioning it 4 centermetres away from it. He then slowly moved it towards the wall and to the three tribes' surprise, it went through. He quickly pulled his tail back and smiled in delight. He then proceeded forward and went through the barrier now facing the Zangoose tribe and the peace treaty.

"Do you want to know how we made this technology?..." Gyius started. "...Teamwork. Both Zangoose and Seviper combined their knowledge to create greater things." "We don't have to fight anymore." Said Vikki. "We are not that different from eachother." Gale continued. Then Vikki and Gale said together while facing one another: ""It is better to love than to fear."" Then they both leaned in and kissed

As they performed this act of love, many jaws dropped. Some 'What the f*cks' were heard and some even fainted. "Please, both Zangoose and Sevipers, we are not saying you have to be in love with your enemy but please, lets stop this war. We can be better than killers." Most of the tribe's inhabitants were still looking worried about this idea of theirs. It wasn't looking succsessful. "Then how about this, we postpone the war." A few then looked up to this idea. The leader of the Zangooses and the Leader of the Seviper then walked forward towards the Peace treaty. "For how long?" asked the Seviper leader. "A year. For a year we stop fighting and if we like it, we could have peace, if we don't, then we can just go back to fighting." Gyius said. Immediately after the other species started conversing with eachother like mad and some were even smiling. "2 months." was heard. Everyone turned to the Zangoose leader who had stated the sentence. "Are they bargaining?" Gale asked Vikki. "It seems like that." She replied. "10 months." Gyius said back to the leader. "3 months." "9 months." "5 months." "6 months." The leader fell silence.

"Deal." The Seviper leader said. "Right... deal." said the Zangoose leader. The snake then held out his tail (I think i should mention that the Zangoose leader is a female and the Seviper leader is male) to Gyius for a hand/tail shake. "Nope, I'm not theone you should handshake. Turn to face the opposing tribe, walk through the wall, and shake hand... or tails." Both leaders tuned to face each other and the wall separating them. They both proceeded towrds the wall and walked through it. The leaders were now 1 metre away from eachother with no wall separating them. The Zangoose stuck out her paw and offered a handshake. The Seviper stood a while there not doing anything, but eventually he put his tail in her hand and shook it. "You know, I just thought of something funny." The Seviper King said. "What did you think of?" The Zangoose queen said back. "The last time I touched a Zangoose was when i was squeezing one to death, and now I am shaking hands with one." They both then shared a laugh. "So what happens now?" One of the Sevipers said. "We spread the word. Do not think that we are the only Zangoose and Sevipers on the planet you know." _And so began the time of peace for the world._

 _The two tribes went around the regions saying the war has been postponed. Some even said that the war was stopped completely, but none of them minded. The two species lived six months in peace and, they actually liked it. The time of war had ended. It was time for a new life to begin._

 _Now you might be wondering by this time who I actually am. Well just to put it in short words, I am Gale in the present time. I decided to write about my past because I felt like it is an important part of history and that It is the most wonderful time of my life. I am pretty old now for both myself and Vikki. Me and her went a long way with many bumps on the road but, eventually we got married. We both bought a house and settled down. We had a kid and we are now raising him with eternall love._

 _I had to get some help from Vikki to know her side of the story but I eventually compiled it all together to make this. I love her and I will always. I guess I now must end this story. I just want to say that no matter how opposing someone feels, they are never as different as you think._

 **THE END.**


End file.
